


Thank You

by starwhims



Series: Sanamiverse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, mentions of past sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhims/pseuds/starwhims
Summary: After their fling the night before, Nami shares something sensitive with Sanji.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd. trigger warning for mentions of past sexual abuse.

The next morning Sanji woke up in his bunk, not really remembering how he got there. Things were fuzzy for a moment as he opened his eyes looking at Zoro’s bunk above his. All the other men were asleep still, since he woke up so much earlier than them to make breakfast. Zoro snored like a mountain bear above him, and Luffy was making sounds only cartoon characters would make while they slept. 

After he rubbed the sleep from his eyes it dawned on him. What happened last night in the kitchen, had actually happened. In real life. Like not a dream, not a fantasy, in the actual waking world. Head falling back onto the pillow he re-lived it all again. Like a movie reel he replayed the footage, lingering on the image of Nami lying on the kitchen table looking up at him, hunger and anticipation in her eyes. 

“Holy shit.” He whispered, not being able to stay silent. He glanced up at the rest of the bunks making sure no one else was awake. Sure enough they all were asleep, or at least appeared to be. Next he took a head count, to see if any of the boys were on watch. Again, everyone seemed to be in their beds. He usually had trouble telling if Brook was there but he was sleeping with his pelvic bone up in the air like a child. 

That meant either Nami or Robin was on watch right now. Sanji’s heart skipped a beat at the mere concept that he and Nami could be the only people awake on the ship right now. He swung his legs over the edge of the mattress, and scrounged around on the floor beside him to find the pair of socks he had been wearing last night. Once there were socks on his feet he got up and quietly padded out of the boys quarters. Even if it was Robin on watch, he at least needed to get started on breakfast. 

Sanji wandered up to the deck and was met with Nami standing in the pajamas she had been wearing last night, leaning on the railing, sipping a hot mug of coffee. She hadn’t noticed he was there yet so he took a moment to take in the sight. Her hair was piecey and damp, probably from a recent shower. Gazing out over the vast horizon of sea, she looked completely in her element. Like she belonged there. 

“Is that my jacket?” He said, not realizing he was speaking aloud.

Nami turned her head to his direction and grinned impudently. “So what if it is?” 

There was crunching and squishing as Sanji made his way across the astroturf deck. ‘What was Nami’s game here?’ He thought. He had fully expected last night to have been something that happened and was never spoken of again, unless it was years later and Nami needed a good story at a party. He had actually resigned himself to that trying to fall asleep last night. Thankful for the experience but not expecting anything more.

“How serendipitous for you to be on watch this morning.” He commented. 

“I traded with Robin.” She said, pointing to the lawn chairs and low table about five feet away. “That coffee’s yours.” 

Sanji turned and saw that there was a steaming cup of coffee in his favorite officially licensed Baratie mug. He picked it up gingerly so none of the liquid would spill and took a sip. If he was being honest it was weak and had grounds in it, but Nami made it so it tasted better than any other coffee he had ever had.

“It’s good.” He said, raising the mug to her in appreciation.

“It’s better when you make it.” She said, giggling. 

“Well I am a professional.”

“Professional with your dick.” She said as she pressed her lips up against the edge of the mug. He must have looked like a deer in the headlights because she immediately tensed. “That was crude. Sorry.” Nami mumbled, looking off to the side. 

“No! No, I just - I just honestly figured you were going to pretend that never happened.” He took another sip of the coffee, trying to steady his pulse and rapidly shakier hands. 

“Why would I do that?” She replied casually. 

“Well, just because it all happened so fast, and we were both kind of drunk. I thought it would be easier that way.” He faced the ocean along with her, leaning against the railing. The sunrise had already happened but the sun was still very low on the horizon. The pink and orange light trickled across the slowly rocking waves, and still, it wasn’t the most beautiful thing in his presence right now, Sanji thought. 

Nami took another sip and then spoke. “I really enjoyed last night,” She said, still looking at the horizon. “Not just the sex, even though that was amazing.” She paused, studying the coffee intently. “I don’t know. It’s hard to verbalize.” 

Sanji looked over to her, and realized there were pockets of tears brimming under her eyes. “You can tell me anything, Nami. You know that.”

Raising her fist, she coughed into it. He honestly didn’t know what to do. Was it too forward to put his arm around her? Was it too callous to just stand there? Overthinking simple things was usually Usopp’s prerogative, not Sanji’s. Finally settling on just scooting closer so their arms were touching, Sanji waited patiently for her to work through her internal conflict. 

“When I was working for Arlong,” Her voice cracked saying her former oppressors name. “He did more than just make me draw maps.” She managed to say. 

Only an idiot would not know what she was alluding to, and almost instantly Sanji’s chest overflowed with conflicting emotions. Anger at himself for that not even crossing his mind, anger at Arlong for doing that to Nami, overwhelming sympathy for what she had to have gone through, and guilt for the events of last night. 

“Nami...” He said softly, his fingernails digging into the wood of the railing.

“I’m not telling you this to make you feel sorry for me.” She turned towards him and guided his eyes to her. “I’m telling you this as a thank you. Last night was the first healthy sex I’ve ever had in my life. And I’m so happy it was you who showed me how good sex could be.” She was crying a bit, the crystalline tears spreading across the apple of her cheeks and making the clarity of her deep brown iris’ fade. 

“You’re welcome.” Was the only thing he could bring himself to say. Smiling timidly, she stepped closer to him, and raised her hand to his cheek. She studied his face for a few moments, her eyes darting from one feature to the next. “I should get started on breakfast.”

“Can I help?”


End file.
